The College Beauty
by SebbyXCiel4eternity
Summary: Yuki G. is the new boy at college. There he meets the Zwelts, Zess 'Luka' Crosszeria, and more. Luka and Yuki seem to hit off as friends, but both know they could be more. Yuki wants to, but Luka is afried he might get hurt, I mean, Luka is the most wanted among gangs. Can Yuki convince Luka that he will be fine? (Suck at summeries. Yaoi invloved. Rated T for safety. R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Collage Beauty: Chapter 1: We meet**_ (A/N: I don't own this anime/manga! I really wished I did. I don't own Luka either, I know, sad right? This story plot if original and all the characters will pretty much be OOC! R&R! BTW, Luka didn't love the female version of Yuki, because she was too old for him. The male version is her younger brother who was born after she ran away. He even shares the same name because the parents thought she was dead. She didn't die until 7 years later, after meeting Luka and being a big sis to him. She died taking on his wound to save him.)_

**Normal POV**

It was just another day at the school. Students running around, sun shining, and the ocasional ohh~ and aww~ from people. Most of those were directed at a young boy who was new to the collage. It was his freshman year and people were staring at him. 'I wonder if something is on my face,' thought the boy, Yuki. He was around 5' 4" (I don't know his real height, so I made it up) with golden eyes and ashy blonde hair. He was beautiful, handsome, pretty, you name it. He was it all. Not only that, he was kind and caring. Not to metion smart and considerate.

**Yuki's POV**

I just had arrived at the collage campus. It was huge and filled with people everywhere. It seemed all eyes where on me, either this is what they did to new kids as a joke, or I have something on my face. It was about a 3 minute walk over to the main office to get my dorm informationn and key. Along the way, I was approched by two people. One was wearing the same tie as me, the other was wearing a red one. "Hey! You must be Yuki, I am happy to meet you!" the one wearing red said. She was a tall girl with long strawberry pink hair. She was wearing the same uniform as me, a grey jacket and white shirt. Only, she had a skirt and I had pants. The boy who accompied you was a very tall male with silver hair. His hair was cute short and he wore the same outfit. "I am Toko and this is my brother, Tsukumo!" She said. Tsukumo waved and smiled at me when she said his name. "I am-" "Already know who you are because we will be showing you around campus!" She said. Then ran off towards the main office. I followed with her brother.

"Sorry about that, she gets excited easily." Tsukumo said, kinda dazed. "No problem," I said, "She seems fun, atleast she isn't just staring at me like a zombie." He laughed at the comment. I was about to ask him if that was normal when two guys came running up to Tsukumo. "Hey! Come quick! There has been a fight and the Zwelts have been left on clean up duty." A guy with blonde hair said. Beside him was another boy with brown hair. "Sorry Yuki, it will just be you and Toko for awhile, okay? I will see ya later!" He said before running off. I wonder who got into a fight.

By the time I got to Toko, she seemed aware of the situation. "Here is all of you things for your dorm." I smiled and reached out my hand to recieve the documents and keys. "Thanks, so what are we going to do?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was going to tour the campus first or go to my dorm. "Well, we will start the tour later, when more of the members can be with us. You can go chill at your dorm." She said, walking me over to the boy's dorm area.

I was unpacking my room when my door opened. A tall pale white boy walked in. He had short black hair, wore an ear cuff, had silver eyes, and was staring at me. "Hello. I am Yuki! You must be my roommate." I said, trying to break the awkward silence. He stared at me for a while. "I am Zess C." He simpaly walked away after saying that. That was nice.

I unpacked all but three boxes by the time my stomach started growling. I went to go find a place to eat. When I got there, I meet Toko, Tsukumo, and the other guys from before. We got a table together and went to eat. "Yo, Yuki, this is Shusei and I am Hotsuma." The blonde guy said, pointing at the brown haired boy and himself. "How did you know my name?" I asked. Now that I thought of it, Toko-chan knew my name too. "That is because we are the Zwelts." Shusei said. "Before you ask who they are, the Zwelts are the schools protecters. If anyone gets into fights we go break it up and deliver punishment. We also protect the students from outside harms." Hotsuma said, apperently it was a commen question. "Yuki, we are having a meeting tomorrow. You need to come, the sponser for us will be there and he wants to meet you." Tsukumo said, and somehow, this excited Toko-chan. "Yay! We will get to hang out after! Since we will all be togother, why not go out and have fun?" She said.

Walking back in my room, I thought about the Zwelts. I wonder why I was being called to the meeting. I didn't really care, I wasn't going to miss any classes since they don't start until Tuesday and today is Saturday. I was sitting on a small couch that was in there watching T.V. and reading. I don't know how long it was before I feel alseep, just that I had. By the time I woke up, it was the middle of the night. Right as I got up, a boy walked in. It was Zess. I looked over and saw his arm was bleeding. "Oh no! Zess, what happened?" I asked rushing to grab something to put on his arm. "I got in a fight. Basterd pulled out a knife on me, and thanks, but I don't want any medical care." he said, walking away. I went to grab his arm and thought of healing it. My hand started to glow and his skin started to heal, but he pushed me away quickly. "No. I don't want you to heal me either." He said, looking at me with no feeling what-so-ever. "Sorry, it looks like it might hurt so...sorry." I said, wondering why he wasn't calling me a freak.

"Your arm will hurt." he said, cleaning up his arm. "Yeah, only for a minute...how do you know that?" I asked. It was weird that he would know that, that he isn't weired out by what happened, and that he is still talking to me. Not many people will whenever they find out about that. I can heal people with a though, but doing so makes me hurt for a little bit. "I knew someone who could do that. It ended up being the death of her." he said, walking over to his bed and going to sleep. I decided not to push and went to bed.

**Zess' POV**

I walked into my room after watching the Zwelts break up another fight. It was a boring fight, but they could have let me watch it for a while longer. When I walked in, I stopped. No way. It isn't her. A boy looked up at me, he had _her_ brown/gold hair and _her_ golden hair. I stared for awhile, until he started speaking. "Hello. I am Yuki! You must be my roommate." I just looked at him some more. Eventually, I told him I was Zess C. and walked off. It was weird seeing someone who looked so much like her. Even having the same name. I istantly saw bigsis looking at me with tears in her eyes saying that she loved me right before she drew her last breath. It pissed me off having to remember that.

I went out of the campus and to the old abandoned construction area to cool down and think. I sat there for a few hours before leaving to go back and get some sleep. I was walking out of the place when a group of wanna be gansters tried mugging me. I tried going on without getting into another fight. It was always with this same gang and they always lost. "Hey, you want to fight bro?" said the leader, Reiga. "Shut up. You lose all the time. I just want to go back to the dorm, peacefully." I wasn't in the mood for there shit. The damn kid then precced to punch me. Easily dogging it, I swung back and walked off. His crew not trying to mess with me. They knew I would hurt them even worse if they fought all together rather than one on one. I thought the fight was done, but at the last second, he pulled out his fucking knife and cut my arm. I turned and kicked him.

I walked back home holding my arm. When I got to the apartment, I walked in to see a sleepy Yuki looking up at me while getting up. I watched his eyes travel to my arm in horror. I was going to walk away and avoid his questions, but he ran for a medical kit and I asked him to stop. I shouldv'e just said nothing because he came back and grabbed my arm. His hand started glowing yellow and my skin began to heal. I thought of her and pushed him away. He seemed stunned that I wasn't being mean to him about it. I explained to him how I knew what was going on and went back to sleep. I heard him make his way over to his bed and sleep.

This was going to be a hard four years of college.

**Me: Yay! Done! Hope you guys liked it! Yes, there will be some LukaxYuki action soon.**

**Luka: I sound like a punk.**

**Me: A sexy punk!**

**Yuki: Why would they name me the same name?**

**Me: Because they loved the name and thought she had died, not runaway. So, in memory of her and celebration of you, you got the name.**

**Zwelts: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm a Zwelt? **_(A/N: Hey guys, been a while since I have last updated! I have been busy with alot of things this past couple of months but I promise it won't happen again! I am ready to update and finish this chapter! BTW, my bff is coming over for a sleepover, WHOOT! I don't own anything except the plot to this story. BTW, I forgot to metion about how Yuki transfered a month after school started!)_

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up the next morning refreshed, even though I spent most of the night on the couch asleep. I went to the kitchen to make breakfest for me and Zess. I wasn't sure what he liked but I hope that eggs, bacon, and toast would do. I am so glad I had brought some food to make breakfest because I didn't feel like walking to the cafeteria right now. As I finished, I decided that I would need to get dressed before eating and went back to my room. Since today was Sunday and wasn't regestration day, I didn't have to wear my uniform. I put on a long sleeved green shirt and a pair of my favorite blue jeans. I walked back out of my room to find Zess walking out of his room, probably just woke up. "Hey, good morning," I said, giving a small polite bow, "I made breakfest. Please enjoy!" I gave a small smile. He looked at me with zero expression. "Thank you, but you didn't have to." ~GROWL~ "Hahaha, Kinda sounds like your stomach disagrees!" I giggled. It didn't seem to phase him, however. "Since you made it and apperently I am hungry, thank you for the food." He said, and fixed his plate leaving half for me. I sat down across from him. Now would be an excellent time to get to know him well, but what to ask? "So, where are you from, Zess?" I asked casually, thinking it was the most cliche thing I could have asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, giving me a blank stare while taking a bite of bacon_(which is the only thing he has touched because no-one can resist bacon)_. "Why? What, are you from the realm of demons?" I joked. "So what if I am?" Upon hearing those words come out of his mouth, I froze to look at him. "Oh, you are joking back,haha." I tried laughing it off, but he made a face and told me it was no joke. "Oh. That is cool." I think I may have just pissed of a demon, and that isn't really a smart thing to do. "So, do you have any siblings?" he asked me. I guess since I asked him something he was going to ask me back, but that is kinda what I wanted so I wasn't mad. "Well, I had a sister. She died before I was born though, so my parents named me after her." I said, My sister, Yuuki, died about a year before I was born. My parents honored her by giving me her name, minus one 'u'. "I wonder." Is all he said back before checking his watch. "Damn, I have to go. Thanks for the food, and we will finish this later." he said before heading out the door. "Dang, I have to go to!" I had almost forgotten about the meeting with the Zwelts.

I rushed down from the boys domatory down to the place all of us eat at yesterday to meet Tsukumo and Shusei. When they noticed me, both smiled and waved. "Hey Yuki, how was your first night?" Tsukumo asked me. "Well, it was okay. I meet my roommate." Shusei smiled at me. "Yeah, Zess can be difficult when you first meet him. He doesn't take to people easy." he said. I just shrugged and followed behind them. They lead me into a building I didn't recognize and seemed not to be part of the actual school, just on the campus grounds. "Tsukumo, what is this place?" He looked at me and started explaining that this is where the Zwelts have meetings and where the sponser stays at. "It is called the Twilight Mansion, and it is really big on the inside." he told me while opening the front door that lead into the building. The place was very pretty and spacius. There was a small living area infront of a large staircase. A few doors could be seen in different spots. "Yuki, this way. We are going to the dinning area." Shusei said, openning a door for me and Tsukumo. "Oh, Okay. Thank you." I said, slipping by him into the large room. In there was Toko-chan and Hotsuma, along with three unkown guys. "Hello Yuki. It is nice to meet you, I am Takashiro, the head of the Zwelts." he said. Takashiro was a tall guy with long blonde hair. On his left were two other guys I didn't recognize. One had short black hair and a blank face, the other with short brown hair. The brown-headed one spoke up first, "Hey! It is nice to meet you! I am Senshirou and this is Kuroto." I bowed slightly to be polite and introduced myself as Yuki. We all started sitting down. There was only one empty chair, I wondered if there was anyone else coming. Just as I was about to ask, the door openned and a tall male came in. No way...

**Zess's POV**

I was going to be late at this rate. If it wasn't for Reige's stupid gang always trying to fight me! I was happy when someone interrupted us so that I could leave. I made my way over to the Twilight Mansion, wondering what was so important that I wasn't allowed to skip. Of course, if I wasn't so interested, I would have skipped it. It was probably them trying to recruit me or scold me for getting into a fight, or something along those lines. I walked up to the front door and didn't even bother knocking before coming into the building. I made my way over to the dinning room, hearing noise from that area and guessing that it was where the meeting was going to be held. I walked to the door and openned it only to find one empty chair...next to Yuki. Why was he here? "Ah, Zess, I was wondering when you were going to get here. I was starting to wonder if you were even going to show up." Takashiro said, giving a small smirk. Bastered. "Um, I made it on time. Why would you think that if I wasn't even close to being late?" I said, shooting daggers at him with my eyes. Gosh, I hated him. "That is true, but I expected you to be early! Come sit down so that we can start." he said, shooting daggers right back at me. I guess that the feeling was mutual. I took my seat next to Yuki and he gave me a small smile before turnning his attention to Takashiro. "Okay, well, first I would like to welcome you to our school, Yuki." I saw a small blush go accross his cheeks as he said a quick thank you. "Okay, let's get down to bussiness. I am not sure how much you know about the Zwelts, Yuki, but we are like a protection force to the student body to say the least. We break up fights, keep intruders out, and keep everyone out of harms way. But, we are more than that. You see, each of the members here have a special gift of some sort, much like yourself." Takashiro said, nodding at Yuki. He looked supprised. "How do you know about that?" He asked shyly, and glacing alittle at me. "Don't worry, no-one told me anything, I just know. With those powers, we fight off evil spirits and people." As he finished, Tsukumo openned his mouth to talk, "We do it in pairs of two, also. Me and Toko are a pair. Shusei and Hotsuma are a pair, and Kuroto is paired with Senshiro." After that part, I had fully figured out where they were going with this and knew my answer immediatly. I wasn't going to pair up with Yuki and become a Zwelt. This time it was Shusei who spoke up, almost reading my mind. "Sorry, Zess, no choice this time." he simply said and everyone nodded while Yuki looked confused. "Um, so what does this have to do with me?" Yuki said, looking confused. Damn, is he really that dense? Of course, _she_ was like that too...

**Yuki's POV**

After asking my question about what all of this had to do with my, everyone looked to Takashiro and he simply nodded. "Well, Yuki, we would like to ask you and Zess to join us." Toko said, she had a big smile as if she just knew I was going to say yes...but it wasn't the case. "I am sorry, I can't." I said kind of shyly. Everyone looked at me funny, even Zess. "It's just, I really don't fight and I just am not sure that I would do good." I honestly felt bad but, I knew I would just mess something up. "No worry Yuki, everyone messes up! That is why there are so many of us, to back each other up! Please don't let that keep you from joining." Tsukumo said, giving me a small smile. I hesitated a bit longer, not knowing if it would be the right course for me to take, I mean, I am pretty clumsy. But, maybe I could help people, just like I have always loved doing. It might be fun with everyone. "I guess...that I will do it." I said, smiling at everyone. "Well, I guess you and Zess are now partners, so please try and get along with Yuki, Zess." Takashiro said, eyeing the boy. "What makes you think that I will join?" he said, giving the male a challenging look. "Trust me, I have alot of blackmail on you. Meeting dismissed, Yuki, Zess, please start learning your duties tomorrow with everyone. Goodbye." Takashiro gave a small bow and left, leaving a pissed off Zess behind. I just sat there thinking over what just happened. I had become a protecter of the school, I had made a group of friends that will be helping me, and gained a partner who wasn't all that thrilled. But just one thing rung out the most in my head. Starting today:

I am a Zwelt.

**Me: Done! Yay, sorry it took so long to update. Been really busy. I should be able to update more freqently now!**

**Luka: Finally. When will I be able to be called my real name?**

**Me: In the next few chapters maybe. IDK**

**Luka: Huh, hopeless. -_-**

**Yuki: R&R please! Also follow the story and check out SebbyXCiel4eternity's other stories! You guys are awesome! :)**

**A/N: I have no idea how long this story is going to be or exactly everything that is going to be in it so updates will come regurally, but not as often as many would like. Sorry, I also will have other stories to update before this one so...**

**Thanks for reading! *Bow***


End file.
